The Terror of Admiral Overdrive
by Templar90001
Summary: Templar9000 meets up with an old enemy who has taken the Soveriegn star system hostage. Templar9000 is forced to deal with a deadly, cunning, foe.
1. Default Chapter

**The Terror of Admiral Overdrive - Chapter 1**  
  


Yes. Yes, I know Mr. Titus. Yes. Don't worry, he'll contact you and take care of it. Yes, good night Mr. Titus.  
Thomas was a loyal servant to the emperor, and a good one too. But because of it, the emperor took advantage of his hard work, and so his days were long and exhausting. This was especially true when having to deal with calls from foreign systems, such as the newly formed United Earth Federation, once called the New Americas. Their chairman, Erus Titus, was energetic, ambitious, and demanding. Phone calls from him could be treats or torments, but Thomas learned to deal with them.  
After switching off his receiver, Thomas left the communications room, and headed off to pay a visit to the emperor. He always enjoyed talking to his busy superior.  
Templar9000 sat back in his lounge chair after a long, furious day's work.  
How the heck did he put up with this for so long? thought he to himself. A signal beeped.  
  
The doors slid open and in walked the young, eager to impress, Thomas Downg. He looked tired but still somewhat energetic.  
Hey Exo!  
Thomas, remember, I asked you not to call me that!  
Oh, well, hey Boomer!  
Thomas! I would really appreciate it if you didn't call me by those names. It's not personal, but I want to keep things going well with everyone. If I let you call me by my nicknames, then they'll feel rejected and will tend not to work at optimum efficiency, and also will be less cooperative.  
Sorry sir. It won't happen again.  
Don't sweat it. Just remember.  
Yes sir.  
Anyway, what do you have to report.  
Well, sir. I just finished talking to Mr. Erus Titus and-  
It's just Erus Titus, Thomas.  
Oh, sorry sir. Anyway, he wanted me to inform you of the establishment of the new United Earth Federation, the chairman being himself, sir.  
Really. Anything else?  
Yes. The Civilian's Benefits board of directors is demanding that newer technology be made more easily available to the public.  
Yes, I know. I took care of that problem this afternoon. Anything else?  
Yes. A message addressed for your eyes only. I sent it to your personal station computer.  
"Thank you Thomas, I'll look at it later. The rest of the night is yours to do with as you wish. Goodnight.  
"Thank you sir. Goodnight. and with that, young officer Thomas left to utilize his off-duty hours.  
_A message addressed to me personally? I wonder who it could be, and for what do they have to say which makes it personal?_ He would find out soon.  
  
In recent times, the Elves had gone to war, and were losing badly. Templar9000 found himself consenting to give aid by dispatching the 5th division of the Southern Armada, a group of about 8 million capital ships. He also decided to lend about 3.5 million Ru's, which he had recently established as the new currency system.  
I don't think those elves are going to have any more problems. Man I'm tired of these wars. I'd like to have dual again, to get out and into the action. I wonder how Wing 0 is holding up? Well, I should probably look at that message.  
He left the lounge room and headed for his quarters. The doors slid open and he walked in and sat down at his desk chair. The message button was flashing.   
Okay...lets see what this is about. Somebody probably pulling a joke or something!  
The message began to come up. It was dated for that exact time though.  
Hmm. Yes, this must be a joke. They put an ever updating report clock on it. Great... Anyway, let's see what you've got. followed by a long yawn. Before the message even started, he felt himself nodding off and eventually fell asleep. The sensor detected this and switched the message off.  
  
The next morning things were chaotic in the main planning room. There were twenty or thirty officers and lieutenants scurrying about trying to figure out what to do.  
Somebody wake him up! He's needs to know what's happened immediately.  
No need lieutenant, I'm right here.  
Templar9000 walked into the bustling room, and immediately, his top officers came up to report the news.  
Okay, somebody inform me of what's going on here.  
Sir, it's a hostage situation! The star system Sovereign and all five of its planets have been taken hostage!  
What the --  
Sir, the man in charge of the operation claims to know you and to have fought with you before. I don't know what he's talking about.  
What? How long ago did this occur.  
Apparently, they occupied the system last night. Sir, their commander is hailing us.  
My god...how could this have happened?...right under our eyes...  
Sir, would you like to answer his hail or not.  
Yes! Put him on! The officer switched on the communications pad.  
Ah, greetings Templar9000, or should I say, Emperor Templar9000.  
Oh...my...god......how...how...are you...here...?  
Hehehe, surprised are you my old friend.  
  
I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.  
  
  
  
  
How could you...?  
Heheheh, believe me, it is great to be back.  
My god, you're...Admiral Overdrive!!!!!!  
That is correct.  
How is it that this has come to pass? You were destroyed Skynight, Griever, and I long ago.  
Ah yes, so i was. But unfortunately you did a poor job of making sure I was gone. Though my body was destroyed, my complex AI system was sent back to my hidden ship just before you destroyed me. There I spent years rebuilding my body. Though your dimensional trail was waning out, there was still enough left to track you down. I arrived to each dimension far after you had been there, at least until the later ones. When I arrived hear, I decided that it would be advantageous to observe every detail of the area. I planned to get revenge on you when I had discovered that Greiver did not follow you here, and recently, Nemo died while fighting in the abomination war. You inherited the Empire, and you are also the only target of mine left.  
Unbelievable. Well then, what are your terms.  
You will deliver 850 million Ru's and yourself, unarmed, to me, and you will collapse the empire and all systems around.  
_Chaos, You want utter chaos,_ T9000 though to himself.  
Oh, and Exo, you have exactly 48 hours to deliver to me what I want. I have established my headquarters on Sovereign Prime. If you fail to fulfill my demands, I will begin destroying cities, one after the other, on more than one planet at a time. Innocent people will die!  
Okay, wait. Give us some time. I accept your demands, but it will take time to accomplish it.  
You know where to find me Emperor. Admiral Overdrive out.  
  
_Damn! I can't believe this. We destroyed him long ago, and yet he is still back.  
_Lieutenant Chung, were you able to trace and scan that link?  
Yes sir. she replied. He's definitely on Sovereign Prime. I also got a bio-scan of himself. Your not going to like the looks of this.  
Transmit it to my station Lieutenant.  
Exo sat down to have a look at the scan of the Admiral.  
Incredible! He's even more powerful than before. This reading shows a power level of 90,000. He knew that when powered up and fighting, the Admiral would be even stronger.   
Sir, our reports suggest that his fighting power level is around 400,000.  
My god! That is even higher than Draganta.  
After looking at the report, he stood up and announced his decision.  
Well, I think it's obvious to everyone that we absolutely cannot follow his demands. But, unfortunately he is too strong to just send in any old strike team. Not even our elite mobiles can stand up to him. Only I have a chance at stopping him. Prepare the Preatorian 1st fleet. I'm going to Sovereign. He left the room to prepare the trip. Though the task before him was large, Templar9000 was going to take it on, whatever method needed to succeed...  
  
  


_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Terror of Admiral Overdrive - Chapter 2  
**

  
The 1st Preatorian fleet entered the Sovereign star system. Things were quiet. Templar9000 sat in his chair, staring out the view screen from his flagship, the _Gantrithor._ Sovereign five, the outer most planet, was in clear view, its white clouds glowing against the dark sky. Suddenly, his message indicator beep. He clicked it on.  
  
Sir, cleared space fold and have arrived at the correct coordinates. We are entering the Sovereign Five system now.  
Good. I'll be right up.  
  
Meanwhile, on the planet Sovereign Prime, the Evil Admiral stood atop a hill over the capital city of Rune. Though he had only several dozen troops, they were heavily armed.  
He has 34 hours. he said to himself. This is taking him far too long. Admiral Overdrive to unit 1.  
Yes commander?  
Destroy the tall building in the east. The...capital building. Yes that will serve.  
By your command.  
Moments later, the capital building, where Rune was governed as a whole, was blasted by Overdrive troops. It Crashed to the ground, as the troops shot at the statues of previous Emperors outside the building.  
Oh yah, this is fun. I'll get Draganta!  
No I wan'im.  
The Admiral laughed at the the destruction of the pride of Rune. The people's hearts sank and many considered making a dash for it, or somehow trying to escape. Nobody made it.  
  
Templar9000 entered the bridge, where his officers and advisors were waiting for him. The view screen showed the planet and its surroundings.  
What have we seen so far.  
Sir, there are enemy vessels stationed on the far side of the planet. The fleet has set a course to attack them.  
Belay that order! Templar9000 demanded. The situation is delicate and we need to treat it with care!  
The fleet halted.  
"Allright. I would like sensor scans of the planet. Inform me of anything unusual. We need to have full information of the situation.  
Yes sir.   
Everyone went to work quickly.  
We're being hailed sir, by the admiral himself.  
Put it on screen. The view screen switched to show the image of a figure standing in the middle of a room. It was Admiral Overdrive. He was tall, about 6ft. 3in., and was covered in smooth metal armor. His armored shoulder plates extended outward, and his head device was topped by an advanced, Mongolian style armored helmet, of course made out of Neo titanium or some other modern substance. He was the first to speak.  
I see you've made it emperor.  
Yes, I have. What are your wishes.  
You will travel to Sovereign Prime alone, and with you will be my 850 million Ru's.  
On my way. T9000 let out a sigh of disappointment. The empire and all of the systems surrounding it will be collapsed within two days.  
Excellent. I look to seeing you. Don't try anything foolish now.  
You have my word.  
Good. Admiral Overdrive out.  
Templar9000 bid his comrades goodbye and left the bridge. After getting ready, he went down to the smaller docking bay where his transport was waiting for him. Lieutenant Johnson ran up before he left.  
Sir. you going to be okay?  
I think so Dan, thank you. Keeps things intact here while I'm gone. You know what to do right?  
  
Good. I'm trusting you and all the others. Entaro Adun Lieutenant.  
Entaro Adun Exo. and with that, Lieutenant Johnson watched as Templar9000 entered the transport, seal the hatch shut, engage the engines, raise the landing gear, and fly away. The next minute, he was gone. Johnson closed the pod bay doors and left to return to the bridge. On board the transport, Templar9000 planned his attack and stretched out. The upcoming battle would be tough, and he was going to be ready for it.   
  
Admiral Overdrive looked down at his countdown clock: 23 hours left. As he looked up into the night sky, he saw an instant, small bright flash, gone as soon as it started.  
Good...he's here. _Bravo Troop_, this is the Admiral. Lets prepare a... and with this he smirked to himself, 'pleasant' welcome for our guest.  
Roger Admiral.  
Oh, and one other thing to all of my troops. Inform the Imperial fleet that I have grown extremely impatient and that the time has been reduced from 23 hours left to 3 hours left. Much more exciting don't you think?  
Yes sir. Done.  
  
Templar9000 sat in slow orbit around Sovereign Prime, after a long trip from Sovereign Five. He awoke from a deep rest and stretched one last time. Stretched, rested and focused, he felt prepared. A light beeped on his communications pad.  
This is Emperor Templar9000.  
Greetings again Templar, this is Admiral-  
No need to finish. Supply the landing coordinates and I'll be down in a little while.  
Emperor, you have but one hour and twenty two minutes. Use your time wisely.  
Ah damn! He must have changed the deal. This operation will have to go a little faster.  
He aimed the ship for its destination and headed for it.  
  
Inside the enemy complex, Admiral Overdrive watched the operation. Then they started receiving a communication signal. Coming across was a panicked voice semi-masked by some kind of disturbance.  
Mayday! Mayday! This is Emperor Templar9000 on route to the capital city Rune! I've a serious problem here! My engine has a malfunction and has burst into flames! I've cleared the atmosphere but I'm out of control! I think I'm head for the mountains! Oh my god! I'm going to die! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Then...an explosion, followed by static.  
Darn it! He's gone! Troop 3, proceed to the crash site and investigate. My plan of revenge failed because he had a malfunction. Well, we'll see how this turns out. and with that, the Admiral left the room.  
  
Just outside the crash site, Templar9000 dashed away panting.  
Phew! Still alive.  
Off in the distance, he could see the investigation team on its way. _Can't fly or he's bound to pick up my signature. _So he ran as fast as he could around a different path, so as not to be noticed by the enemy.  
Made it. That complex off in the distance...yes, that's where I need to go. and so he made his way toward it.  
  
Back on board the command ship Gantrithor, Lieutenant Dan Johnson held command of the Preatorian 1st fleet. He gave orders to leave Sovereign five and to head for Sovereign Prime.   
Sir, we've reached Sovereign Prime.  
Good. Tell the fleet to prepare all weapons. We're going to battle with the enemy's main fleet here.  
  
Just do what I tell you. The enemy's fleet is a nuisance and we've got to show them imperial power.  
Yes sir.  
How long until we reach the fleet.  
Fifteen minutes sir.  
Excellent, engage!  
Aye, sir.  
  
Templar9000 scurried into another empty room inside the complex. He couldn't feel much presence, indicating that the complex was fairly empty. The one strong power he could feel was Admiral Overdrive. He was close.  
I've got to find him.  
He peaked around the corner and found himself looking into a large room, at least three stories high. In the center, working at a station, was Admiral Overdrive. He walked in. The admiral sensed his presence.  
Well, your not dead?  
Not exactly admiral.  
Hah. Well at least I'll have the honor of killing you myself. I knew you were never going to consent to my demands.  
Well good for you.  
Admiral Overdrive turned to face Templar9000. They stood looking at each other across the large room.  
Well then, let's begin.  
  
Templar9000 began to feel the surge of energy, and then powered up, and aura of energy surrounding him. Admiral Overdrive powered up, also surrounded by and aura of energy. Loose tools and objects were tossed around the room at by the force of their power. Templar9000 drew the _Dae Uhl_, while the Admiral Overdrive drew his energy blade.  
Let the battle begin. AHHHH!  
  
Both warriors leapt from the ground and hurled themselves through the air at each other, both aiming to vanquish the other...  
  


_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Terror of Admiral Overdrive - Chapter 3  
  
**

The 1st Preatorian fleet pulled into sight of the enemy. The enemy fleet was massed and waiting for them.  
Damn! They were waiting for us all along. This is Lieutenant Johnson to the fleet. All ships prepare weapons systems and launch fighters. Engage the enemy.  
Veritech fighters and mobile suit divisions poured out of the Preatorian capital ships and flew straight for the enemy. They were met by the enemy fighters. Both sides open fire and the battle began.   
This is red leader. Red Squadron, take that clump of fighters over there.  
Red 5, this is Red 2! You've got one your tail.  
I can't shake him! I can't shake him! I need some help!!! PHHHZZZZZT BOOM! Thanks Gold 3. Watch out, here comes three more of them!  
I see em! I'll get the left one! Hey, look out!!!  
The preatorian fleet grouped together and powered up.  
Okay. Fleet, this is Johnson. Arm Reflex cannons and prepare massed fire on the enemy capital ships. On my command. Wait......wait......wait...and...FIRE!!!  
The Preatorian fleet let loose a hale of reflex blasts, melting and incinerating half of the enemy fleet. The Rain of Death tactic worked perfectly for the situation.  
Okay, charge the reflex cannons and prepare for the next attack! Hurry!  
  
Inside the complex, Templar9000 and Admiral Overdrive flew toward each other, beam swords in hand. They clashed several times, neither one making a a lethal blow. After several minutes of blade fighting they floated back and stared at each other.  
Hmmm, not bad Admiral. You warmed up?  
Yes, I'd say that was sufficient.  
Good! In that case, prepare to die!  
Templar9000 powered up, surrounded by a dark green aura of energy. A smirk passed over the admiral mechanical face, and then he powered up himself. Both warriors charged at each other, this time to fight for real. The fighting was faster and more intense. Blades swirled and clashed. They spoke while they fought.  
Nice try Admiral! Hah!  
You'll have do do better that, vermin!  
Finally, their blades clashed and came to a stand still, as each one worked to overpower the other. Templar was losing, then the Admiral, and back to Templar9000 again. With one last shove, T9000 sent Overdrive's sword off to the other side of the room. He raised a hand, fire one small, powerful blast, and the sword burst into pieces.  
Well Emperor. It looks as if you have beat me at the sword.  
So I have. But this is far from over.  
Templar9000 discarded his weapon, stretched his arms out a little, and waited.  
So, lets try this again, shall we emperor.  
and with that, the two of them launched into a frenzy of punches and kicks. They were pulverizing each other, T9000 sending a punch to the admiral's stomach, the admiral returning a kick to Templar's side. They were battling so fast, that no normal human could follow them. Templar9000, in the air, formed into a Kamehameha style position.  
Psionic Shockwave!!!!!! his voice resonated throughout the room.  
Blast of Fury!!!!!! Out of one of Admiral Overdrive's shoulder cannons, a bright blast was emitted. The two beams met in the center. Both of them worked hard to overpower the other's beam. The admiral, seeing the lack of favor, put his full power into it. Templar9000 couldn't hold it, and the admirals beam sent into the far wall, creating a huge hole.  
Urrgg! He's stronger than me. He bled from the lip, arms, and legs. He felt weaker.  
No! I can't let him beat me! That's IT!   
The wall exploded, and out of the remains, Templar9000 walked out, fully powered up. He felt strong and determined. The admiral looked in awe at the strong power of the warrior below.  
Well, I admit Templar that I'm impressed, but you're still no match for me.  
Templar9000 was breathing hard, both from being tired and from anger. He wanted to tear the admiral apart.  
You're through Overdrive. Die!  
Templar9000 flew up at him. The two met in another frenzy of kicks and punches. This time, the favor was clearly in Templar9000's favor. At high speeds, he flew up, punched the admiral in the gut, kneed him in the back, and slammed him to the ground. Overdrive forced himself back up. As he flew back up to fight, Templar9000 came at him and let loose a fury of punches to the gut and chest. The admiral was battered up, doubled over with damage. Finally, Templar9000 stopped and spin-kicked the admiral as hard as he could. Overdrive sailed downward and smashed into the ground, causing the entire to be destroyed. Templar9000 floated down into the ruins, watching his opponent lay flat on the ground.  
You're through admiral. Don't worry, there's no surrender for you. Only your termination.  
Argghhh! Silence fool! Argghh!  
Admiral Overdrive pushed himself back up and powered up, angry and embarrassed. Feeling his face plate, the admiral noticed that he was badly damaged. His left arm was disabled, his right shoulder and middle section badly damaged.  
What's the matter, admiral? Are you hurt?  
Fool! You have a made a foolish mistake.  
Overdrive powered up, angered this time, and charged at Templar9000.  
Uh oh!  
The admiral was about to charge right in to him, but before the admiral could make it, Templar performed a powerful uppercut, smashing the admiral's chin with his knee. Overdrive flew up and smashed into the ceiling and then dropped and slammed on the floor. After recovering for a moment, Admiral Overdrive pushed himself up.  
Don't think you've one just yet, Templar9000. This isn't over. You have yet to see my full power! Observe. OVERDRIVE!!!!!! The admiral began flashing, slowly at first but getting faster, until finally his power erupted, causing T9000 to shield his eyes. When the dust cleared, Overdrive stood anew, but more powerful, and with more weapons. Templar9000 realized with horror that Admiral Overdrive's power level had sky rocketed.  
What the...how..did..you get...?  
Silence. Die fool!!! AHHH!  
The admiral shot towards him, elbowed him in the stomach, punched him in the gut, kicked him, and slammed him to the ground.  
  
Above the planet, a field of debris remained where the the enemy fleet once held position.  
Commander Johnson, they're gone. No enemy vessels detected on our sensors.  
Excellent work everyone. Now, lets get down to the planet and clean up what left.  
  
The preatorian fleet began dispatching Veritechs and mobile suit divisions to overthrow the enemy ground troops.  
  
Templar9000 pushed himself up from the ground.  
Don't...think...I'm strong...enough......Done...for......No!... mustn't......giveup......  
He stood up, wiped the blood from his face and arms, and began powering up.   
Okay, Overdrive! That's it!  
The admiral floated down toward him, smirking, and loaded with power.  
Don't fool yourself Templar. It's over. You've lost.  
  
T9000 charged at the admiral.  
Fool. You'll just never learn. Overdrive kicked out of his sight, sending him crashing into another wall.  
  
He could barely pull himself together when suddenly the admiral revealed all of his weapons.  
I've been waiting for this moment, Templar9000. I've prepared a little present for you. Eat this!  
Suddenly, Admiral Overdrive unleashed his full force, fired every energy weapon he had at the weakened warrior.  
  
You enjoy this pain, don't you Templar. Don't you! Well, HAVE A LITTLE MORE!  
Pain shot throughout his body, burning him everywhere. After several minutes, the blasts stopped. Templar9000 fell to the floor.  
Well, that did it. He's gone. said the admiral to himself.  
ergh! Not............yet............  
WHAT! Still alive?! How can this be!  
I've...got...more...fight...in...me...left...Just..wait. Hehe.  
He stood up, beaten, bruised, and bloody.  
Well, suit yourself, Templar. If you want more pain, then just ask for it.  
T9000 clenched his fists and powered up with whatever he had left in him. He was furious.  
Damn it. That's it! I've had it with you! KAAAIOOOKEEEENNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIMES TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The dark green aura around him turned to a very dark red. His power level shot up sharply.  
My god! How did you-  
Silence, just die!  
He flew at Admiral Overdrive and knocked towards the wall, then shot behind him and upper cutted him toward the ceiling, then shot above him, and with two fists, pounded him as hard as he could into the ground.  
  
The Kaiokin effect began to ware off, but the damage had been done. In in Overdrive form, Admiral Overdrive couldn't take the damage. Before he even hit the ground, the admiral burst into 10 pieces.  
NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST!  
Die Admiral Overdrive. Die!  
NO! What are you going to do?! Oh my...! NO! NOOOO!  
PSIONIC SHOCKWAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hours later, Templar9000, commander Johnson, the governor of planet Sovereign, and all of the top staff stood outside of what remained of the capital building.  
Governor, the enemy complex has been destroyed, and all of the enemy forces have either been captured or destroyed.  
I can't thank you enough sir. We were all afraid for our lives.  
I'm glad the situation resolved in the best possible way.  
  
Yes lieutenant?  
Sir, we need to get you to a restoration chamber. You're badly hurt. Docter's orders sir.  
That wouldn't be a bad idea. Well governor, I guess I'll talk to you when things return to normal here. Goodbye.  
Goodbye. Thank you.  
They left the planet and returned to the fleet. Templar9000, upon return, departed his comrades for the trip home, and spent his time in the restoration battle. Before he entered, though, Lt. Johnson came to talk to him.  
Sir, tell me something, if you will please. We didn't that complex, and we never found any traces of Admiral Overdrive.  
Templar9000 smiled.  
Lieutenant, I destroyed Admiral Overdrive and the complex with my final Psionic Shockwave. Since that was the admiral's last and most powerful body, I don't think we'll have to worry about him ever again. Anyway, I should probably get in here. I trust you'll keep things smooth and running cleanly until we arrive back home.  
Yes sir.  
Well then, goodbye. I'll see you when we get back. and with that, Templar9000 climbed into the chamber, sealed the hatch shut, and began the restoration process. Johnson saw his superior into the chamber, then left to return to his duties.  
  
Inside the chamber, Templar9000 thought to himself. _If Admiral Overdrive wasn't destroyed the first time, who else survived. How many more people will have to suffer because someone is trying to get revenge on me? How many more will I have to fight to save both myself and my friends._ _Only the future holds the answers, but for now I have an empire to run and a life to live. But I'll be ready for them. I'll be ready......_


	4. Chapter 4

**Assault of the Tradjen Council - Chapter 4  
(Templar9000 vs. Griever)**  


  
Templar9000 and Griever stood only ten yards apart, waiting to begin combat. Both looked straight into the other's eyes, trying to read each other's thoughts.  
Well, Templar. Shall we begin?  
"Definitely!  
Griever stretched himself out, not leaving a single muscle un-delt with. T9000, doing the same, made sure nothing could go wrong; cramps, etc. After finishing, both remained silent and still. Griever was the first to power up, bursting into flames of white energy. His power far exceeded those of his fallen comrades, and it would be much more of a challenge; a real fight! Templar9000, still holding a grim and serious expression, powered up. Once again, he found himself wrapped in his familiar, peculiar green flames of energy. He was a descendent of the Templar race, and thus his aura was greenish. Finally, they were ready to for battle.  
You may have defeated those fools, he looked at the entrails of Erus Titus laying on the hard, gray tile ground, but I guarantee that I will not be so easily wasted. You will be the one on the ground, not I.  
Not if I have anything to say about it! and with that, Templar9000 flew toward his opponent.   
The battle started off light, most of it taking place on the ground. Griever and Templar9000 exchanged punches and kicks at amazing speeds, blocking and countering the other's attacks. Attacks flew so fast that any normal person wouldn't be able to follow them. It was all like a blur, fast, hard, and deadly. Each of them struggled to try and hit the other. Templar9000 would aim for Griever's face, would miss, and then would block the counter attack. While attempting to nail the other, they ended up moving about all over the complex, spanning from the courtyard, to the entrance hall, to the back garden area, to the edge of the tower, and many other places. Several minutes of fighting had gone by and neither one of them could land a hit on their opponent. Again, T9000 tried a roundhouse kick, but Griever dodged the blow and countered with an uppercut, only to be blocked again by his adversary. Finally, T9000 caught his enemy in the jaw with one straight-on punch. He watched as Griever stumbled backward a moment and then immediately countered with a sweeping kick to the shoulder. Both fell to the ground, temporarily out of breath from the long hand-to-hand struggle.  
Well, Templar9000. I must admit that you are much better than I anticipated. But I'm afraid that it will do you no good, for I am now finished warming up!  
Hehehe. Nice. But, that was only my warm up as well!   
You know, Templar, there is something that I should probably inform you of.  
Oh? What would that be?  
I am not a clone. Templar9000 stared, shocked to discover that he was fighting the real Griever.  
You're not serious. The real Griever wouldn't be doing the this!  
I'd do anything for a price. It became clear to T9000 that the Griever of this dimension had been corrupted by the Tradjen Council.  
How sad to see that one that was once so good and noble could become so corrupted.  
Corrupted!? I have power, now, as well as riches, service, and more! I like working for the Tradjen's, for I get paid well.  
Well, I can indeed see that I must defeat you, and restore honor to your name. He thought back to the Griever he originally knew, many dimensions ago. How such a thing had come to pass was beyond his belief, but what had to be done, had to be done.  
Both powered up once again, ready to continue the struggle. Griever, wanting to have a little different style of battle, lunged upward and floated high in the air, daring his opponent to come. Templar9000 did the same, bringing himself level with his foe. At this point, the battle became almost surreal. In mid-air, they began again, attempting to try and pommel the other beat him to a pulp. The speed was ferocious; far quicker than before.  
Hah! Hah!!! SWOOSH! FWISH! More kicks and more punches. Templar found himself aiming directly for his adversaries head, missing at each attempt, however. They were all over the place, and they were fighting at such a level where the trees of the courtyard and garden began to sway from the energy being used between them.   
Darnit, I must hit you!  
Like that's ever going to happen! replied Griever. You're nothing compared to me!  
Griever attempted to use a self-devised combination attack, but it was blocked by the other warrior. He, not wanting to end up in a stalemate, began to retreat up higher into the air. To his delight, T9000 followed behind him, not wanting to let him get away. As quick as a flash, he spun around, and with two fists clenched tightly together, bashed his opponent with a hard, downward, club-like attack. Templar hurled toward the ground, taken by surprise from the trap, and smashed into some bushes, causing a great amount of destruction to the area. To Griever's surprise, T9000 leapt to his feet, powered up, and with frightful speed and power, flew up and caught him in the chin with a large uppercut. While Griever spun upward, out of controlled and in pain from the last attack, Templar shot up above him and smashed him downward, then flew under him and kneed him in the back with a sickening crunch. Griever fell to the ground, writhing in pain.  
AAAHHH!!! DAMN YOU! ERRRRRRRR!!!! OWE!  
What's the matter? Was that too much for you?  
Griever, stiff and beat, pushed himself up with shaky arms, un-supporting arms. He knew he wasn't finished, but was beat down and bruised from that attack. Seeing the success of his previous surprise attack, he quickly raised his arm and emitted a small blast of energy. T9000 waved it off, sending it into space. Again, he fired another one, only to be blocked. Then again, and again, and again, until he was letting loose a full force of small energy blasts upon his opponent. Templar9000 stood firm, arms crossed in front of him, blocking the thunderous attack. Griever began to fire even harder, and now the air was filled with ruthless energy blasts. They pounded, one after another, causing Templar to have to work harder to deflect the shots.  
Now, Templar9000, I win! You can't hold out much longer! Give up! Surrender, and then I won't have to embarrass you in front of all your friends! Oh, better yet! I'll take your entrails, tie string around them, and hang them on each continent to foul up the air of planet Earth! What do you say to that?!  
T9000 founded himself working hard, and decided to ignore the comments. A false smile crossed over Griever's face, as he fired more rapidly.  
I didn't hear your answer Templar! What do you say to my offer?!  
cried Templar9000. I've heard enough out of you. SUPER PSIONIC SHOCKWAVE!!!!!!!!!!!  
The beam easily overpower the storm of blasts and pounded into the attacker, sending him to the ground, sizzling. He burned all over, was badly injured, and his power was decreasing; weakness began to come over him. Griever, almost unable, pushed himself up, spat the blood from his mouth and lips onto the ground, and powered up once more.   
EHHRR! Darn! Griever thrust off into the air and flew over the side of the cliff. Templar9000 powered up and began to fly after him. The battle would be taken to the planet surface, providing a much more satisfactory battle ground. The fight would get harder.  
------  
Meanwhile, back aboard the large enemy starship, the Tradjen Council met once more to decide what to do about the situation on the planet below. Darkness filled the room, with faint glows of each members eyes, and of the light from the entry ways. Their cold, mechanical, echoing, resonant voices pierced the quite nature of the council hall.  
As we have observed, the situation has clearly changed. Our clone warriors were defeated! The target and our agent are in combat at this moment.  
How should we handle this?  
There is a task force ready for deployment. That could be of use.  
Indeed! An excellent idea. The task force will be utilized. How long until they are ready to see action?  
21 minutes, 47 seconds.  
Superlative! Our agent should be able to hold the target until the task force is ready. Suddenly, another voice came from out of the darkness, this time a voice of calmness, coolness, and cunning.  
That idea will fail! Save your task force for something they can handle.  
How dare you question us?! It is our will that-  
If you send that force to try and eliminate Templar9000, they will surely be destroyed. You saw what he did to your new clone warriors. Why send out a larger force of weaker, less experience troops to fight someone of that caliber?  
You will never question us again! We hired you and-  
-and I can leave just as easily.  
......alright. Name your suggestion! Quickly!  
I propose this simple plan, here to the Tradjen Council. First of all, I am the only one on board this ship on that planet who can stand up against Templar9000. If we can come to an agreement, such as a trade for money or weapons, I will personally dispose of this scum!  
How do we know we can trust you with this mission?  
The stranger laughed to himself, I was designed, as a bio-lifeform, specifically by my master to destroy Templar9000. I think I can handle this, and that you can trust that I'll stick to it. Silence filled the room before an answer was given.  
Affirmative! You will proceed to destroy the target! Please step forward and sign the agreement. Your name?  
Out of the darkness, a warrior, about 5'11 tall, with short brown hair, and dressed in a warriors uniform, stepped out to work with the council. My name...is Khalai9000...  
------  
The battle between Griever and Templar9000 had escalated, Griever, now very angry, was going all out. Every few seconds, he would launch a series of blasts, causing his foe to make an effort to dodge them. They flew through the air, next to the tower at about cloud level, far below the top, launching combinations of punches, kicks, knees, uppercuts, club attacks, and blasts at each other. The fighting never paused, as time after another, Griever attempted to land as many blows as he could to T9000, who in turn tried to do the same. They ended by hitting each other at the same time; Griever kicking his adversary in the face, while Templar sent a fist into the face of Griever. Both, recovering from the sudden blows, breaked for a moment. Griever noticed that his opponent wasn't really hurt in any way, only beaten and bruised in a couple spots. He, on the other hands, had received a bloody face, bruises, broken ribs, and a cracked arm.   
Shoot!, I need to try something else! Something came to his mind.BLADES OF FURY!!!!!!   
Out of Griever's hands shot a energy blades, bluish in color, slicing their way toward his foe. Templar9000 countered the attack with PSCIONIC SHOCKWAVE!!!!!!!! The beam engulfed the oncoming slicers, putting them out and rendering them useless. It continued on and plowed straight into Griever, causing him to flail downwards.  
Before letting his opponent fall too far, T9000 shot below him and kneed him upward, this time breaking his back, then flew above him, and with both and clenched together, bashed him downward again. It was clear now that Templar9000 had won the battle, as Griever plummeted downward into oblivion.   
I have to finish this completely. Sorry, Griever. It's the only way to be sure. He raised a hand, formed a large yellow sphere of energy in his hand, and shot it at his defeated opponent. It impacted quickly, causing the falling warrior to burst into a mess of pieces, only to fall in hundreds of places on the planet below.   
Although he had one the battle against his corrupted comrade, he knew that the task was not yet completed. Whatever sent those five evil warriors must still be lurking out there. Giving the falling pieces of his ex-foe one last look, he powered down and flew back up to the peak of the tower, where he would have to recuperate and deal with the next threat...


End file.
